The Gift
by TheIrishMan44
Summary: After the defeat of Tritanis, Bloom gets a gift from an unexpected person. Who gave Bloom this gift? What is the gift? What does it do? Read and find out.
1. The Gift Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**Ok this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I hope it turns out well and people enjoy it. Thanks to the great authors that encouraged me to write this, Authoress-in-training, Roxy Fan 4 Ever, Midnight Lost, and Kyree Winx. Those 4 authors stories are what gave me the courage to write. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

It's been two weeks since the Winx and Specialists defeated Tritanis and the trix, but Bloom has been on edge everysince she retured to Alfea. Bloom was wondering the halls when she felt a surge of power in the air that startled her. 'I have only felt that when someone with the Dragon Fire is near me, but its darker like...' She nearly fainted when she realized who it felt like. 'Baltor!'

Bloom started sprinting through the halls, almost running over several students. She turned a corner when she ran strait into the pink haired Earth fairy.

"Wow Bloom, where's the fire?" Roxy asked while she got up.

"Oh I'm sorry Roxy, I didn't see you there." Bloom replied while helping to pick up the books scattered on the floor.

Bloom started to walk away when Roxy called out, "Bloom you seem really distracted, is there anything I can do to help?"

Bloom thought for a moment then replied, "I guess I could use some help. I'm heading to the library to look for something and an extra pair of eyes and hands could be useful." With that said the two walked off towards the library, the source of the energy surge Bloom felt.

They arrived at the library and Bloom felt the power stronger now. "Roxy check and see if anyone is in here." Roxy then walked off into the rows of shelves in search of any sign of life.

Bloom knew that there wouldn't be many if any people there, it was 4:32 in the afternoon on a Saturday. Most would be partying of in Magix or in their room.

Bloom was confirmed to be correct when she heard Roxy yell "No one is in here."Bloom yelled in reply "Ok now start searching for a book giving of a power close to the Dragon Fire." And so the two began their search.

After about 10 minutes of searching Bloom and Roxy heard someone enter the library. Roxy went to see who it was while Bloom kept searching.

Bloom heard Roxy almost yell "Oh hi Flora!"

"Hi Roxy, have you seen Bloom? I've been worried about her lately, she's been acting so strange lately."

To Flora's inquiry Roxy replied, "Ya she is in here looking for a book that is giving if an energy like the Dragon Fire. I have been trying to sense it but I can't. Maybe you can help us Flora?"

The two walked into the library to see Bloom running her hand along a bookshelf. "Sweetie what are you looking for?" Flora asked in an atempt to help.

Bloom replied while continuing to run her hand across the books, "I'm looking for a book giving of a power that is like the Dragon Fire."

Flora focused for a moment, "Bloom I don't sense anything like that in here, I think you should rest a little." Bloom turned to Flora with a face saying that Flora was crazy.

"Flora ever since we returned from the final battle I have sensed this power in the school and I will not stop till I find it." Bloom then turned and continued the search.

Flora turned to Roxy and said "Roxy go and get Ms. Faragonda, I think we will need her help to help Bloom." With that said, Roxy ran off to find the headmistress while Flora followed Bloom.

Suddenly Bloom stoped with her hand on a large, black tome. "I found it." Bloom said quietly under her breath.

Suddenly the book shocked Bloom with as much electriciticy as a lightning bolt. Flora tried to pull Bloom's hand away but was shocked herself.

Roxy and Faragonda rounded the bookshelf to see Bloom in her predicament. Faragonda was about to put a shield in between her hand and the book, but instead Bloom was suddenly thrown away from the book and across the library and into a bookshelf 20 feet away!

The three then ran to Bloom and tried to help her. They couldn't wake her up so Roxy and Flora carried Bloom to the infermary while Faragonda grabbed the book to figure out where it came from.

Three days passed before Bloom woke up. She was laying in the infermary with the Winx (including Roxy), Sky, the Specialists, Oritel, and Mariam all asleep around her. The Winx were on the couches with their boyfriends while Sky was to her left and her parents were to her right. Mariam was on Bloom right arm.

Bloom tried to move her arm without waking her mother but to no avail. "Ssshhhh! Don't wake anyone mom."

"Oh Bloom, I was so worried about you." Mariam wrapped her daughter into a large hug. Her moving woke Oritel and he joined the hug. After the two finally let her go, Bloom turned her attention to Sky.

She pushed him a little but he was still asleep. She then started tapping his ear, causing him to react and slap himself on the side of his face. Sky finally awoke to see Bloom and Mariam giggling and Oritel just shaking his head.

Sky, finally aware of his surroundings, yelled "Bloom! Your awake!" Bloom gave him a dark glare and slapped him as everyone started to wake up due to him.

"What? What did I do?" To Sky's question Bloom only replied by pulling him in and kissing him passionatly. When they broke away Bloom answered, "It was for waking everyone."

The group was around Bloom making sure she was alright when Faragonda entered the room carrying the black book. Bloom tried to get up Mariam kept her on the bed.

"Bloom don't try to get up. I have been examining the book but it is in a language that I do not know. I was hopeing that since you passed advanced languages with flying colors that you might recognize it." Faragonda then handed the book to Bloom and she opened it and started to read the first page.

As she was reading everyone saw her face go paler than a vampire's. "Bloom what does it say?" Stella asked trying to end the silence.

Bloom slowly raised her gaze to her friend and just said, "I need to be alone for a little bit to read the book more, please leave." They all were hesitant, but in the end they left Bloom to read. She read the first page over and over again.

'Dear Bloom,

I placed this book in the library of Alfea for you to find. The shock you felt was the spell I put on the book. It implanted the knowledge on how to understand this language and it gave you a very special gift. The shock advanced you to your Evilix, a very powerful fairy form. Your now 10 times as strong as a Winx Convergece with all of the winx girls. And my little added gift, you will not be able to resist the dark impulses from the new form. You will now try to take over the magical universe and no one has the power to stop you. Once the darkness takes over you will want to revive me for help, taking over the universe is challenging and I have some experience in it.

Your Evil Wizard,

Baltor.'

'I don't want to hurt anyone, but the letter is right. I can feel the darkness growing. Maybe Faragonda or my parents can help.' Bloom then got up with the book and headed for Faragonda's office.

When she arrived at the office, she knocked on the door. She heard the headmistress's voice as she entered.

"Ah Bloom, has your reading found anything?" Bloom walked to the desk and saw her parents sitting in front of the desk.

"Actually I have. The book, when it shocked me it put the knowledge on how to read the language into my head. That is why I was so startled by the book. I couldn't recognize the language but I could read it. I also found that kel te di tor kno..." Bloom stopped talking when she saw that Faragonda, Oritel, and Mariam's faces all suddenly had a look of worry on their faces. 'Why are they looking at me like that?'

Faragonda saw Bloom's confused look and spoke, "Bloom you don't know you were just speaking a different language do you?" Bloom just shook her head to say no. "Well, this issue just got worse. Bloom, try to focus on saying anything in English."

Bloom focused for a while then spoke, "Tre dok mirrak tel op wik." Realizing that she didn't speak English, Bloom fell to her knees and started crying. 'Now I can't even warn them.'

Oritel helped Bloom up off the ground and helped his daughter walk to her room. When they entered Flora and Sky ran to help her. Flora took the book from Bloom as Sky helped Oritel put her on her bed.

Sky asked, "What happened Oritel? Why is she crying?" Oritel replied holding back his own tears "She came into Faragonda's office to talk about the book, then she suddenly couldn't speak English, she can only speak the strange language that the damn book is written in. When she realized she just broke down and won't stop crying. I was hopeing that you all could calm her down."

Bloom thought to herself, 'I wonder if the note was lieing or not about the new fairy from.' All of a sudden Bloom stopped crying, stood up, and yelled "Evilix!"

Bloom was surrounded by darkness and when it faded they saw she was in a fairy form. She had on a tight fiting purple sleveless dress that reaches to her knees. Her hair was as it always is, but had black highlights in her hair. She had black high heeled shoes and purple gloves that reach to her elbows. She now has purple lipstick and purple eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascare. Her new wings were like her Enchatix wings but a little larger with purple gems shaped like hearts, arranged in the form of a large heart.

Oritel, Sky, the Winx, and Bloom herself looked over her new transformation. After a minute Bloom tried to leave and Sky tried to stop her. Sky looked into her eyes and saw a look he knew all too well, Bloom needed to do something. Sky moved out of her way and let her proceed. Sky and the Winx followed her while Oritel and the Specialists went to go get Faragonda and Mariam.

The two groups met at the library. The group watched as Bloom went to the librarie's cataloge. Bloom put her hads on it and focused her magic so it could search for the right book.

A book suddenly flew to the pedistal as Sky walked to see what book it was. "Reserection spells? Why do you need this Bloom?"

Bloom then grabbed the book and went to the nearest table. She grabbed a pen and paper and started to write something. 'I hope I can still write in English.'

When she finished she handed the paper to Sky and he read it out loud, "Please trust me. I know what I am doing and get ready for anything." After Sky finished talking Bloom continued to work.

The entire time Bloom was working she was mumbling constantly. Almost everyone guessed that she was using rather strong language in the strange language.

After an amount of time Bloom went over to an open space and started a ritual. She was waving her hands and chanting when a dark vortex appeared in the floor. A dark figure rose from the vortex. Once he was fully out the vortex closed and he landed on the solid floor. He raised his head and stared at the group. All but Bloom then yelled out the figures name "Baltor!"

Before anyone could ask questions Bloom shot a ball of fire at Baltor, sending him flying into a book shelf. As Baltor tried to stand Bloom walked over to him and grabbed him by the throut, digging her nails into his neck.

Musa watching then broke the silence, "Ouch, I think Bloom is drawing blood."

Bloom then screamed into his face, "Tic mi oh ter dit tho!" Baltor's face went from a look of pain to an evil smirk, "I can not tell you what I do not know, little princess. But for a price I will tell you how to be able to speak English."

Bloom's expression showed sadness, fear, hope, and anger all at once. Her grip losened and she asked, "Wat si ark peric?"

"Well princess, my price is a long kiss from you." Sky, Oritel, and Mariam all wanted to attack Baltor right there but they all stoped when they saw Blooms grip tighten dramatically. The next sight made most of the group either need to vomit or look away, but Bloom actually kissed Baltor!

After a few moments the two broke apart, and Baltor spoke, "Now I will tell you what you want to know. The black book, page 469."

Bloom then backed away and put Baltor into a fire cage. As she went to the table with the book, she was rubbing her toung and spitting in discust. She turned to the page Baltor told her. She then started to meditate. She began to glow brightly and fire formed in a circle around her. After a few moments with a bright light the fire was gone.

Bloom then walked over to Baltor and spoke softly, "Now Baltor, tell me how to undo this or I will RIPE WHAT LITTLE EXCUSE OF A HEART OUT AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROUT!" To the surprise and amusement of the group, Baltor was terrified of Bloom.

"What, is the big, bad Baltor afraid of a 'little princess' as you put it." Riven mocked earning him a glare from Bloom.

"No, what I am afraid of is that with the darkness of her Evilix starting to become more dominant combined with her bad temper I believe she will. But I simpily can not TELL HER WHAT I DO NOT KNOW!"

Baltor saw confused looks on the groups faces and started to laugh, "This is perfect! The launguage curse took effect before you could tell them whats happening to you! Let me explain then. Before I was defeated I put a spell on the book of Evilix for Bloom. It would send off pulses occasionally so Bloom would be drawn to it. Then when she touched it it would give her the Evilix form and allow her to read the book about her powers. It also put a spell on her so that she will not be able to resist her dark impulses that come with the evil fairy form. She will kill all she loved and take over the magical universe and none of you will be strong enough to stop her!"

Bloom closed her eyes and fire formed around her clenched fists. She then opened her eyes. They were now amber cat eyes.

Seeing her eyes Baltor spoke, "My my, now those are some evil looking eyes. I have an idea that you should like. How about you help me escape and together we can become king and queen of the magical universe?"

Sky came up behind Bloom and turned her around to look into her eyes. He saw that they were the same eyes she had when she was Dark Bloom. He also saw that she was considering Baltor's offer.

"Bloom listen to my voice. You need to fight the dark thoughts in you and refuse Baltor. You are a good person and I know that you don't want to hurt anyone."

Sky looked down at something he saw under some of her hair. Sky pushed her hair back behind her neck to reveal Baltor's mark on her neck.

Sky was about to say something when Bloom kneed him in the gut and pushed him aside. She made the fire cage holding Baltor disappear and with a flash of light they were both gone.

Mariam walked over to Sky to make sure he was alright and asked, "Sky what was on her neck?"

Sky stood up and turned to the group and spoke, "Bloom has Baltor's mark on her neck. She is either under his complete control or just easily influenced by him. But either way we need to save Bloom and stop Baltor!"

**Authors Note: Well that is a wrap for Chapter One! Please review with your opinions and I will get Chapter Two to you very soon!**


	2. The Gift Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello. This the second chapter of my first story. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and will keep reading and reviewing!.  
**

Chapter Two

**In a cave somewhere in Magix:**

Baltor and Bloom are in their hideout. "So Baltor? Your alive, I'm under your spell so I'm helping you, so what is your plan? Take spells from all the realms and become the most powerful wizard in the universe?"

"Actually, your close. We will take spells from the smaller realms. When we get enough power we will take the spells and scrolls from Domino. With the power returned to them we will be unstoppable with them." Baltor replied.

Bloom sat there for a little while staring at Baltor. He noticed her stare and turned to ask, "Bloom do you have any other questions?"

"I have several Baltor. How did you get the book into the library?" Bloom asked

"Well, when I was trying to steal Alfea's spell books and told you that I absorbed your parents, I just popped it in the shelf near the scrolls before you caught up to me." Baltor stated while sitting down across from her.

"Question number two, how was Faragonda not able to read the language?"

"That is a simple one. I invented the language. I knew it would come in handy if I ever found someone I could work with. Keeps our conversations secret if it's needed to be." Baltor stated wondering how many questions she had.

"Number three, why did you do all this to me?" Bloom asked with a hint of depression in her voice.

"I knew that I would be defeated since the Trix were unable to prevent you from getting the water stars. I then put together the book plan. Once you destroyed me then it would activate, and it would draw you in."

Bloom was about to ask another question when Baltor started to answer it. "I knew you would destroy me in the end. I needed a plan that would get around it, so I used the book to make sure you revived me so I can fulfill my destiny as the greatest wizard in the magical dimension."

"Alright I have only one more question. Where do we begin?"

Baltor stopped and had to think on that question. After a minute that felt mucky longer he answered "I will go to some minor realms and take their magic. While I do I want you to stay here and do the ritual on page 744 of the black book. It should take you the time till I get back and it will answer a very important question."

Once Baltor finished talking, he teleported out of the cave. Bloom opened the book and started the strange ritual.

In Faragonda's office, The Winx, Specialists, Oritel, and Maraim were all standing around Faragonda sitting at her desk. She was talking with the Royal Council about the new threat to the realms.

The holo-projector turned off and Faragonda turned to the group. "We need to stop them before those two can do too much damage."

"Mariam and I need to return to Domino and prepare the defenses." Oritel then guided the distraught Mariam out of the office.

"All the realms are on high alert. All security personal are ordered to kill Baltor on sight and to capture Bloom alive, after ten minutes of persuading the council not to kill her on sight too." The guys and girls all gasped at the thought.

"Why would the council want to kill her on sight too?! She is under his spell, she can't help what she is doing!" Stella yelled.

"Well Stella, have any of you ever heard of the Evilix? It is a fairy form for the more darker fairies. It is several levels above Sirenix. How Baltor forced Bloom to jump to the Evilix is beyond my knowledge." Faragonda explained.

The group was silent as the news set in. Sky broke the silence, "I need to get back to Eraklion. Let me know any news on Bloom." Sky then walked out of the room, leaving everyone in a state of deep thought.

After a few minutes, Griselda entered and spoke, "Baltor has attacked several minor realms and taken their powers!"

Faragonda asked, "Was Bloom seen with him?" Griselda shook her head no. "I wonder what he's planning to not have Bloom with him?"

Baltor returned to the cave to see Bloom meditating and hovering a few feet off the ground. She had a dozen or more spears revolving around her. Half of them were spheres were composed of Dragon Fire, the rest were composed of something darker.

Baltor grabbed one of the dark spheres, taking it out of its orbit and broke Bloom concentration. After a few moments Baltor turned to Bloom with a shocked look on his face.

"Alright Baltor you know something I don't and it concerns me so spill!" Bloom yelled in aggravation.

"Fine. You were given the Dragon Fire to save it from the Ancesteral Witchs. When we first me at Solaria and on Andros, I sensed the Dragon Fire and something darker as well. The ritual you preformed reveals all powers of a person. Now I know that you were not born with the Dragon Fire like most Domino royalty. You were born with control over what is called Dark Matter, one of the most powerful dark forces in the universe. Dark Matter is all around us, we just can't see it. You can control it like how Layla controls her morphix."

Bloom was completely shocked at what he said. She had a different birth power than the Dragon Fire. She kept repeating his words in her head.

Baltor broke the silence, "You should go somewhere to test out your powers. I suggest a realm that while your there you steal their spells."

Bloom thought it over then said, "Alright, I'll go raid a realm." With that Bloom transformed and transported to the first small realm that entered her mind, Oppostious.

**Author's Note: Well that's Chapter Two! Chapter Three will have some action in it.**


	3. The Gift Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, here is Chapter Three.**

Bloom rematerialized on Oppositous. She looked toward the Capitol building and saw the eleven people she did not, and at the same time, wanted to see.

The Winx and Specialists were sent around to the different realms. They were to check the security and to try to stop Baltor or Bloom if they ran into each other.

Stella was complaining, as usual, "I know it's only been a week but I miss my best friend! There's no telling what that monster is doing to her!"

Brandon tried to calm her down, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." Stella looked up to him and hugged him.

Bloom was watching from a distance. 'She is really annoying, isn't she. I think it's time to have some fun.' Bloom transformed and flew toward the capital.

Suddenly the group saw two guards fly up the stairs. They turned to the stairs to see Bloom slowly climbing up to them.

Stella called out, "Bloom please stop! We don't want to fight you!"

Bloom was now at the top of the stairs with the group. Bloom then stared at Stella and responded, "Well that's just too bad, because I really want to fight you." Fire then formed around her hands.

The guys all pulled out their phantom-blades as the girls transformed into their Sirenix forms. Flora then called out, "Bloom look into yourself. You know you don't want to do this. Please just calm down and come with us, we can help you get back to yourself in no time."

"Oh poor Flora, no one really knew who I am. Baltor helped me see that." Bloom then sent two shots of dark matter towards the guards approaching them.

"Bloom that's not you. Your a kind person that cares more about others than yourself." Musa called out trying to help Flora.

Bloom then shot two blasts to the two sides of the group. Dark matter then created a box around the group, trapping them. "Now you all don't go anywhere." Bloom said as she walked of laughing evilly.

After Bloom disappeared into the building, Timmy turned to Tecna and asked, "Tecna? Can you run a diagnostic on my PDA? It's giving me results that can't be right."

"Sure Tim." Tecna walked over to him and looked over the PDA.

"It's working fine Timmy. What are the strange results?" Timmy pulled up the results and Tecna the said, "That's not possible!"

"What's not possible Tecna?" Roxy asked trying to get her mind off Bloom.

"Well according to there's results, the box we are in is made of Dark Matter!"

To Tecna's anouncement the group gasped. Just then Bloom walked out with a bag full of books and scrolls. She opened a portal and sent it through. Once the portal closed Bloom turned to the trapped group and said, "Now that the business is over, it's time for the fun."

"How do you have control over dark matter?! Even the most powerful wizards were not able to control it!" Stella yelled to her dark friend.

"Fine, I'll answer one question then the fun. I was born with the power! I was given the Dragon Fire, not born with it."

The group was confused by their friends statement. Bloom seeing this changed the subject. "So where is Sky? I guessed he would be out here with you looking for me. Guess I owe Baltor a drink. Never mind that, I have a more pressing issue here. What will I do with all you?" Bloom stood there acting like she was thinking.

Stella called out trying to be funny, "You could let us go."

"I could, but I'll pick one of you to play with..." Bloom stood there trying to decide. She finally came up with the answer. "Riven."

With the wave of her hand, Riven disappeared then reappeared outside of the box. He unsheathed his blade, and Bloom taunted "So you want to play that way." Bloom then created a sword out of dark matter in her right hand and the fight began.

Riven charged toward Bloom, ignoring the pleas of his friends not to. He slashed downward and Bloom and she blocked it. Bloom then slashed at his left leg and he barly blocked it.

They went on like this for several minutes. Riven was struggleing while Bloom seemed to be having no difficultie. Riven cut toward her head and Bloom blocked it. The sword in her hand disappeared and she held Riven's sword in one place.

Suddenly a small dagger made of dark matter appeared in her left hand and she stabbed him in the side.

"RIVEN!" Musa called out to her injured lover as he fell to the ground, the dagger disappearing.

"Why would you do this Bloom?!" Musa yelled just before she started to cry.

"I did it because it was fun. Don't you agree Riven?" Bloom lightly kicked Riven where she stabbed him. He flinched in pain using all of his strength not to yell out in pain.

"Oh Riven see what you did? You got blood all over my shoe! You'll have to be punished for that." Bloom then walked over to his good side. She kicked with all her might and heard a snap.

"Opps, broke a rib!" Bloom yelled out over Riven's cries of pain.

"Now that I'm done with him for now, I have a riddle for you all to solve." Bloom yelled. She then created a hole in the box large enough for Riven to slide through. She used her powers to slide Riven through the hole. After he passed through the hole sealed itself.

"If you get the riddle right, then the box will disappear and you all will be free. Now listen closely, I'm only saying it once."

Bloom cleared her throught and spoke loudly, "The man that gave his life for the protection of others from a void will have a red headed visitor soon." She then looked directly at Layla, then at Roxy.

Bloom then spoke again. "Remember who it is and you all will be free. See you on Andros!" And with a flash of light she was gone.

"Oh my god! She's talking about Nabu!" Layla screamed. As she said his name, the box disappeared.

"Go Layla!" Roxy yelled.

"We need to get Riven to Alfea then go to Andros and stop Bloom." Musa said as she was looking at her boyfriend with his blood all over her.

"I still can't believe she did that to him." Brandon stated while looking in horror at his friends body.

"That spell Baltor has on her must be really strong to make her do this to her friends." Flora stated as Helia held her.

"I know Flora. Lets get going." Stella said. 'I'm starting to wonder if we are even going to survive. Bloom was always more powerful then us, and now she's this super powered evil fairy.' Stella thought as they teleported from the battle scene.

**Author's Note: There's Chapter 3. What is Bloom going to do to Nabu? Keep reading and find out! Chapter 4 comming soon! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please Review with you opinions, good or bad.**


	4. The Gift Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello readers! This is Chapter Four! What will Bloom do to Nabu? Let's find out now!**

Chapter 4

Aftre the Winx and the Specialists dropped Riven off at Alfea, they headed to Andros. When they rematerialized they saw that the palace was attacked. Guards were either knocked out or sitting down in the rubble.

Layla walked up to an injured guard and said "Who did this?!"

The guard used the last of his energy to weakly say, "Bloom of Domino, she said she's heading to Nabu." Then the guard passed out. The group then started in a sprint up to the palace.

Bloom was walking through thae halls of the Andros palace. She rounded a corner to see a door that was locked. The lock was a voice commanded lock.

"Well this is Nabu's resting place, but I don't remember it being locked." Bloom was about to destroy the door when it suddenly unlocked.

'Why did it unlock?' As Bloom entered the room she then realized, 'Oh Layla, you used his name! That was just stop easy!'

Bloom looked across the room to see Nabu in a magic chamber ment to protect him. Bloom walked over to the chamber and opened it. She created a shield around her to prevent any interruptions to her objective.

The group ran through the hall looking for Bloom. Layla was leading the charge. She was really starting worry. They were following the scrotch marks in the halls that lead them to Nabu's room.

'I know that she's just under a spell, but I need to stop her before she hurts many more people.' Layla thought as they opened the doors to Nabu's room. She saw Bloom on her knees in front of Nabu.

Once they were all in the girls yelled "Sirenix!" and Roxy yelled "Winx!" With a flash of light they were all transformed and the Specialists pulled out their phantom-blades.

Layla threw a morphix bolt towards Bloom but only hit the shield. All the girls then threw their attacks, but nothing got past the sheild.

Bloom then called out, "If you all keep attacking the shield then you will get some unwanted attention!" Despite Bloom's warning, Layla shot another attack. Bloom then stood up and lazily waved her hand. Dozens of Dark Matter Warriors then appeared around the group. They all looked like strong men with swords as arms.

The group now had to defend themselves, letting Bloom get back to work. Every shot the girls made, the warriors absorbed the magic. Everytime one of the boys cut one down, they just got up again.

"The thing are unbeatable!" Stella screamed as she barly avoided a slash from a warrior. She then hit it with a Solarian Sunbeam, but the warrior just absorbed it.

"Stella they are tough, but nothing is unbeatable!" Brandon yelled while blocking an attack, trying to keep the groups morale up.

"Bloom seems to be unbeatable. She kicked out buts on Oppositous, nearly killing Riven! She fought through all the royal guard and made it to Nabu! Now she's in a shield that we can't penetrate and has summoned monsters we can't destroy!" Stella yelled back in her aggravation.

All of a sudden, all the warriors disapeared. The group turned their attention to Bloom. She had her hands stretched towards Nabu and she was glowing orange and black.

"Bloom! Please don't hurt Nabu!" Layla called out. Layla then stared as an orange and black sphere formed in Bloom's hands. The orb then flew and hit Nabu in the chest. He then started to glow brightly, temporarily blinding everyone in the room.

As the light faded and the group regained their sight they were startled at the sight. Nabu was awake.

**Author's Note: Happy One Day Late Valintines Day! Sorry this Chapter is shorter. I wanted to give you all the best gift an author can give, a cliff-hanger! Hope to have Chapter 5 tonight or Saturday!**


	5. The Gift Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked the cliff hanger. Now back to the story!**

Chapter 5

Nabu wears slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He noticed that Bloom was right next tot him.

"Bloom? What happened? The last thing I remember is closing that vortex on Tir Nan Og? Where am I?" Naba asked completely confused.

"It's alright, calm down. When you closed the vortex, you used soo much magic that you went into a magic deprived coma that appeared like death. I looked into the subject and found how to revive you. Welcome back Nabu!" Bloom yelled the last part to make sure everyone heard her.

"Well thank you Bloom, but is Layla here?" Nabu asked wondering why only Bloom was here.

"Nabu! I'm over here!" Nabu turned and saw Layla. He only now noticed that he and Bloom were in shield, with everyone else outside.

"Now, I am going to lower the shield and walk away. You can either let me go or try to stop me, but if you try to stop me then people WILL GET HURT!" Bloom yelled, confusing Nabu even more.

Bloom put her hand on the shield and it disappeared. She turned to the door and no one stopped her. She walked over to the door and stopped in front of turned around and faced the group.

"This is my final gift to you all. Next time we meet, I will not hold back." She reached for the door handle behind her and couldn't find it. She suddenly felt a strong hand on her wrist. She turned around and found another hand grab her free hand, then force both of them to her sides.

She turned and met the person's blue eyes. For an odd reason she suddenly felt her heart stop at her lover's sight. She had thought of several things to do to hurt him, physically and mentally, but she just wanted to wrap him in a hug and never let go.

"Bloom, I know you are strong. You can brake the spell on you. Please for the sake of all your friends and family, fight it." Sky said softly and calmly, but still keeping a tight grip on her.

Bloom shut her eyes tightly and opened them a few moments later. When they opened, they were cyan, not amber. Sky's spirits were lifted higher than they have been since Bloom turned. He noticed that her eyes stared to swell like she was about cry.

Bloom then placed her head in his shoulder and started bauling. Sky just held her there and tried to comfort her. Stella then walked up behind her. She pulled out her fairy dust and sprinkled it over Bloom. Just before the dust could touch her, it hit a shield.

Bloom then broke away from Sky and moved away from both of them. "So, you have to dust me to trust me! Baltor was right! He told me that now you all can't be trusted!"

Bloom raised her hand and created a wall of fire, seperating her, Stella, and Sky from the group. Bloom closed her eyes to reopen and see her amber cat eyes. She shot a fire ball at Stella, sending her into the far wall. The girls on the ort her side were trying to put out the fire, but with no success.

"I don't believe you Sky! You of all people to not trust me!" Bloom yelled as she shot a fireball at Sky. He blocked it with his phantom-shield that he barly got out in time. Bloom then created a sword and shield out of dark matter and charged toward him. She slashed down and he blocked it with his shield.

"Bloom I don't want to fight you, but I will defend myself!" Sky yelled as their swords met in the air.

"Come on Sky. It's your duty as king to protect your realm! Fight!" Bloom yelled earning a confused look from Sky.

"I know that. But we're on Andros, not Eraklyon!" Sky stated thinking that Baltor made her insane.

"I know where I am you idiot! I'm saying that your precious kingdom is my next target!" Bloom yelled as she lunged her sword at Sky and lightly cutting him in his left shoulder. Her statement, and the injury, caused Sky to lose his temper. He slashed and broke Bloom's shield in half. Bloom attacked, but Sky pushed his shield into the blade, making Bloom lose her grip on it and flying away. Sky then on instinct, bashed his shield into the side of Bloom's face sending her to the ground. With Bloom falling the wall of fire disappeared.

Sky then walked over to the red head. She was holding her hand to her face and looked pissed.

"Bloom give up and we can help you get back to normal!" Sky called out with the sorrow of hurting his loved one so.

"Even if you a could break the spell, I can never be normal again!" Bloom yelled out while starting to cry.

Before anyone could do anything, a wall of fire formed around Bloom. Baltor then entered the room.

"Baltor! Undo the spell on Bloom now!" Sky yelled out.

"Why should I? With her working with me I will be able to obtain the power I diserve. And the only people that could stop me are too worried about Bloom to do anything to me!" Baltor yelled as he helped Bloom up off the ground.

Baltor looked toward Bloom, then Sky. "Hey Bloom. Do you remember that way you told me that you wanted to break Sky's heart with?" Baltor spoke with an evil smirk on his face.

"Which one?" Bloom asked and looked at Baltor. Then what he ment suddenly popped into her head. "Oh, that one. This is the perfect time."

**Author's Note: Well that's Chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy.**


	6. The Gift Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well I'm happy to see that more people are reviewing the story.**

**winx star 10: I'm glad you enjoy the story. I plan on updating as often as I can to keep you all intertained**

**Guest: I am unsure if the other girls will aquire their Evilix or not. I'm also unsure if it will have a happy ending or not. Just keep reading and find out!**

**Midnight Lost: I'm glad you enjoyed the Sky bashing. I'll be digs hung more out either this chapter or next chapter. **

**Thank you to all who are supporting me!**

**Now, back to the story!**

Chapter 6

Baltor looked toward Bloom, then Sky. "Hey Bloom. Do you remember that way you told me that you wanted to break Sky's heart with?" Baltor spoke with an evil smirk on his face.

"Which one?" Bloom asked and looked at Baltor. Then what he ment suddenly popped into her head. "Oh, that one. This is the perfect time."

"Sky, this is the official end of our engagement. I've found a new man that loves me enough not to hurt me." Bloom said as she turned toward Baltor. The two then kissed.

Seeing this Sky was enraged. "Baltor what have you done to her mind?!" Sky asked in disbelief.

Bloom didn't expect that. She thought that he would break down crying, but he was more resolved to stop them.

"Ok Baltor that backfired. Lets go home and plan our attack on Eraklyon." With Bloom's statement Baltor teleported the two to their hideout.

"Sky we will get her back, don't worry." Flora was comforting Sky.

After a few moments, Nabu spoke out "Ok does someone want to tell me what is going on?"

"Don't worry Nabu, we'll tell you everything on the way back to Alfea. I'm sure Riven will fell a little better once he sees you." Layla stated as she hugged Nabu. The group then found a ship to take them to Alfea.

**At Alfea:**

Riven was laying in a bed in the hospital wing of Alfea. There was a knock at the door.

"Can't you doctors leave me alone for ten minutes? I'm fine." Riven yelled in aggravation.

"Well the last time I checked I wasn't a doctor, so I'm coming in anyway." Riven looked to see Musa entering the room.

"Oh Musa, I didn't know it was you." Riven said.

"It's ok. How are you feeling" Musa asked.

"I'm fine. These doctors are determined to get on my last nerves." Riven stated with a certaint anger.

"Well Riven maybe a visit from an old friend would help. Come on in!" Musa stated as another figure entered the room.

"Nabu? Your alive!" Riven yelled in excitement.

"Ya it's me. Hey you ready to get out of here? Faragonda wants to see us all." Nabu said knowing the doctors were ready to release him. They all left and headed for Faragonda's office

Once they entered the headmistress's office she activated the holo-projector. There then was the connection to Oritel and Mariam on Domino.

"What can I do for you Faragonda?" Mariam asked.

"Did either of you know that Bloom had a different birth power than the Dragon Flame?" Faragonda asked getting to the point.

"No of corse not!" Oritel stated supprised at the question. Mariam started to shift nervously. Faragonda and Oritel noticed.

"Mariam, do you know something?" Oritel asked confused that she might have kept a secret from her.

"Yes. One day before Domino was lost, I was with her in the nursery. She had wanted a rattle that was across the room, and suddenly a dark disk formed under the rattle. It then raised up and flew over to her. I noticed that it wasn't the Dragon Fire, but I couldn't identify the power. I had ment to look more into it when she grew up." Mariam explained.

"So it was her birth power." Stella stated.

"Does someone want to fill us in on what happened with Bloom!" Oritel ordered.

**A Few Minutes Later: **

"Her birth power was control over Dark Matter, and now because of Baltor she's trying to take over the universe." Oritel said as all the facts started to settle in his head.

"What has Baltor done to my little girl?!" Maraim sreamed in fear and anger.

"It seems he has twisted her thoughts with her situation. Not being told about her original powers, being hunted by her friends. But as Sky said, she is somewhat fighting it otherwise she would of attacked Sky on sight and her eyes wouldn't have changed back." Faragonda said trying to calm the distraught queen down.

"She's heading to Eraklyon next. With those spells and the ones they have, Baltor will be powerful enough with Bloom to take any stronghold, including Alfea and Domino. They need to be stopped now." Sky stated as he started to walk out the office.

"Where are you going without us?" Stella asked.

Sky turned around to see all the Specialists and the Winx behind him. Then they all left and headed for Eraklyon.

"Faragonda the Council is calling a meeting on Baltor. I would like goer you to be there since you have been heading the search." Oritel stated.

"I'll be there Oritel." Faragonda stated as the projector shut off.

The tweleve people rematerialized on Eraklyon with their blades unsheathed and the girls in their fairy forms. What they saw made them all sick to their stomachs in terror.

**Author's Note: Well that is Chapter 6! What happened to Eraklyon? Wait and find out in Chapter 7!**

**I was going to wait till tomorrow to finish this chapter, but I've had nothing to do today so here it is. I'm also putting this chapter up today because i'll be busy tomorrow and you all need more content since I may not be able to update on Sunday. **


	7. The Gift Chapter 7

**Author's note: All right here is Chapter 7! **

**winx star 10: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Now it's time to find out what happened on Eraklyon!**

Chapter 7

As the group appeared they saw a horrible sight. The palace was ingulfed in flames. They saw Baltor sending bags full of books through a portal as Bloom stood with Erindor knelt in front of her. A croud formed to see the horrible sight.

"This is what happens to those that oppose us!" Bloom yelled out getting the attention of the croud. Then a sword appeared in her hand.

The Winx and Specialists tried to get to Bloom, but they couldn't get there in time. The King's father was sure to die.

Bloom placed the blade to his neck. She brought it back aAnd was ready to swing. Sky was about to see his lover kill his father. The group and the growing croud all felt fear. Baltor started laughing manically at the looks of fear.

Suddenly, Bloom and Baltor were blasted from the side. The group stopped in their tracks to see who saved the old King. They were shocked to see Oritel, Mariam, Faragonda, Saladine, and Griffin. The origional Company of light.

The Winx and Specialists made their way up to the Company of Light. Bloom got up to see the group of now six fairies, six specialists, three school heads, and the rest of the Domino royal family. Baltor then got up and stood next to her. Oritel then charged toward Baltor.

"Well, there goes our thought out plan!" Mariam yelled as she charged into battle after her husband.

Oritel, the three school heads, and the Specialists (except Sky) went after Baltor. Mariam, Sky, and the Winx tried to calm Bloom.

"Baltor undo the spell on my daughter!" Oritel yelled as he slashed his sword and sent a pulse toward the dark wizard. Baltor deflected back into the group, sending Timmy flying. Tecna left to go help Timmy.

"Bloom darling, we won't hurt you." Mariam yelled over the battle.

"You lie! He's here and he was happy to hurt me on Andros!" Bloom yelled as she pointed to Sky. Bloom then put her hand on her brused cheak.

"I admit that I went too far on Andros. But Bloom I'm not going to hurt you, never again." Sky yelled with sorrow in his voice.

"Step any closer and i'll kill someone!" Bloom yelled. She then shot a fireball into the group, barly missing everyone as they dodged it.

Everyone with Bloom then noticed that her eyes were flashing between blue and amber.

"That's it Bloom! Keep fighting for who you really are!" Roxy yelled. A few moments the group saw Bloom de-transform.

"I want to go home." Bloom said so quietly that only Mariam heard her. Bloom's eyes stopped flashing, and they were blue.

"Then just let us help you." Mariam said as she started walking slowly toward Bloom. As Mariam got closer, Bloom ran toward her mother and hugged her. Bloom then collapsed to the ground crying.

Baltor put up a shield to protect himself from the large group attacking him. Saladine, Faragonda, and Griffin all attacked the shield. All of thier attacks started to break the shield. Baltor looked toward Bloom for help but only saw her in her mothers embrace.

Oritel saw what Baltor saw and yelled "Baltor surrender! You've lost!" Baltor then teleported away. With him gone, Oritel went over to Erendor to make sure he was alright, even though he say Sky check on him before the fighting.

"You alright old friend?" Oritel asked helping Erendor off the ground.

"Yes, now that Baltor is off my realm and they appear to have calmed down Bloom. Also thank you for showing up when you did, I thought I was dead." Erendor responded.

"Your most welcome. Now lets check on Bloom." Oritel replied as they walked over to the large group.

Mariam noticed that Bloom was getting nervous with the large group around her. "Can you all give us some room?" The group then took a few steps back, but Oritel knelt down with the two.

He pushed her hair back to show Baltor's mark. "Bloom don't mistake my words, I trust that your on our side again, but don't you want to make sure that you'll be free of his spell?" Bloom then nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey Bloom, what about that anti-fairy dust shield you have?" Stella asked. Suddenly a layer of Dark Matter became visible around her.

"Six unique fairy dust doses will be needed to destroy the shield." Bloom said between sobs. The five Sirenix fairies and Mariam all pulled out their dust bottles.

Sky walked closer and knelt next to Bloom. "I know from experience, this is going to hurt Bloom. I'm here if you need me." Bloom then moved to Sky and warped her arms around him.

"I'm ready, go ahead." Bloom said as she braced her self. The six then used their dust on Bloom. The shield disappeared and Mariam's dust got to Bloom. They all saw that Bloom was using all of her strength not to scream in agony. Bloom then fainted into Sky's arms. He moved her hair back to see that the mark was gone.

"Well I guess the spell on her must have been a whole lot stronger than tThe one on Sky. But at least she's free." Stella said.

"She's going to have a headache when she wakes up. I had a horrible one after you broke the spell on me." Sky as said as he looked down at her.

"She said she wanted to go home, so whe are taking her to Domino." Oritel stated. He an Mariam grabbed hold of Bloom and with a flash the three were gone.

The school heads returned to their schools. Sky and Brandon stayed to help with the repairs to the palace. The Specialists and Winx decided to return to Alfea and start the search for Baltor.

**Author's Note: Well now with Bloom free things seem to be going well for the good guys. I'll have Chapter 8 up soon!**


	8. The Gift Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 8! Here's a special treat, two chapters in one day! I don't have school today so I have some free time, and I'm deciding to spend it with you all. **

**winx star 10: I guess your not a Dark Bloom fan since you were glad that she was good again.**

**Happy President's Day!**

Chapter 8

**One Week Later:**

Faragonda is in her office. She was talking with Oritel and Mariam through the projector. They were talking about the Council meeting that occurred the day before.

"The Council was pleased to see Bloom free, but they don't fully trust her." Faragonda stated.

"I know, but Bloom has been in a deep depression ever since. She rarely leaves her room. The Winx and even Sky haven't been able able to get her active. I'm really worried about what Baltor did to her." Mariam said. The conversation was suddenly interrupted by an explosion.

"That sounded like that scams from the Library! We'll call you back with more information later! Get the Winx and Specialists to Domino at once!" Oritel yelled as he and Mariam ran toward the Library.

Once they arrived, they saw Baltor in the Royal library.

"Well look who showed up to stop me!" Baltor yelled as he shot a fireball at the royal couple. Oritel blocked it, but they both were knocked to the ground from behind. Oritel reached for his sword, but a black hand suddenly lifted it off the ground. He rolled over onto his back to see Bloom holding his sword.

"Bloom, finish him!" Oritel yelled as Bloom walked to Baltor. He looked to Baltor expecting to see fear, but he had a smirk on his face.

Bloom then stabbed Oritel's sword into the floor. "Hey Baltor. Missed you." To Bloom's statement, Oritel and Mariam gasped.

"Bloom what are you doing?!" Oritel yelled to his daughter in confusion.

"Simple, i'm fulfilling my part of the plan. Domino's spell books are ours!" Bloom yelled as she disabled her illusion spell. Her eyes were amber and she ghastly Baltor's mark on her neck.

"You re-spelled her!" Mariam yelled.

"Silly mother, you never broke the spell. Your 'freeing me' was all part of the plan!" Bloom yelled as she laughed. Bloom put a cage around the two as Baltor continued to take books from the library. Baltor and Bloom then went deeper into the library, out of the sight of the trapped royals.

After a few moments there was a bright light and the Winx and Specialists appeared. They saw the couple trapped.

"Oritel! What happened here? Where's Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Deeper in the library, with Baltor." Oritel spoke weakly.

"Cage, draining powers." Mariam said before the two passed out.

"We need to help Bloom fight Baltor." Flora said as they ran deeper into the library. They rounded a book shelf to see Bloom handing a book to Baltor. Both turned to see the group, and the group saw Bloom's amber eyes.

"She's been spelled again!" Layla yelled as the group got into a stance for defence.

"Wow Baltor, I fooled everyone with my acting of the 'depressed victim'!" Bloom yelled as they both laughed. The group stared in confused looks untill Tecna spoke out.

"We never broke the spell, she has been manipulating us the whole time!"

"Good job! Too bad since you didn't figure it out in time!" Bloom yelled as she raised her hand. She used her magic to send the group flying away.

"Hey Bloom, with all the books we have, I think we need the Agador Box again." Baltor said as he sent the spell books through a portal.

"Yes we will. I believe it is still in the museme in Magix." Bloom said as she glanced at the group getting up.

"Alright then were going to Magix!" And with that, and a flash of light, the two were gone.

"Noo! Bloom!" Sky yelled as he slammed his fist into the floor.

"Come on Sky, lets go check on Oritel and Mariam." Roxy said as she helped him off the ground. The ground found Oritel and Mariam sitting in two chairs. Once they saw the group appear without Bloom, Mariam started crying.

"She's gone again with that monster." Mariam cried.

"It'll be ok, but the Council will want to know. I'm calling a Council meeting in Magix." Oritel said as they got up and left.

**Later That Day; In The Council Meeting Chamber.**

The Council was arguing about Bloom. Most of the realm's royalty were now debating about having her killed as well. The Council decided to put it a vote, not counting Domino's or Eraklyon's votes. Everyone was for it and it came down to the final vote, Isis.

Diaspro was representing Isis due to the King and Queen being ill. Bloom seemed to be doomed.

"The realm of Isis votes, aginst the death of Bloom of Domino" The room erupted in chaos. Sky looked toward her wondering it this was actually Diaspro. She gave him a look that let him know her thoughts. 'I did it for you.'

Oritel yelled and the room fell silent. "Without a unanimous vote, Bloom will be captured alive."

One of the royals then yelled, "If we will not kill them both, then what will we do? Will we wait till they decide to start killing all the royals as examples of what happens to those who oppose them?"

Suddenly a robed figure entered the room. A royal called out, "Who are you to enter the Council Chamber?"

The figure then responded, "Your death!" Then the figure took of the robes to reveal their identity. The entire Council gasped at the figure.

Oritel then shouted, "How did you get passed the guards?!"

"That was easy. And now that I'm here, it's time to 'chop the head off the beast', as it were." The figure then got ready for a large battle.

**That's Chapter 8! Might have Chapter 9 up later. Keep reading and find out who the misterious figure is. All you smart people could probably figure it out.**


	9. The Gift Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello people!**

**Midnight Lost: Glad you liked the manipulative plot twist. Now it's time to unveil the mysterious person.**

Chapter 9

"Mis Bloom, the Council demands you surrender!" One of the royals yelled.

"Let me think about it... No!" Bloom yelled as she raised her hands. A wall of fire appeared at the door, trapping everyone inside.

"Bloom why are you here? There aren't any spell books here. And where is Baltor? He wouldn't send you anywhere without him, especially into the arms of the enemy that could turn you against him." Stella yelled out.

"Well, I needed a little 'distraction'. Taking over the Magical Universe is hard work." Bloom said. She then shot a fireball at Stella, sending her into the wall behind her. All hell broke out. Most of the royals were trying to find protection, but the braver ones stood up to fight Bloom. With the Winx, Specialists, and the royals Bloom was out numbered twenty to one.

Bloom blocked every magical attack and avoided every physical attack with ease. She seemed to have greater speed than normal. How ever she was getting several hits in on the group, sending people flying across the room.

Oritel landed a hit on Bloom, throughing her against the wall. The group then surrounded Bloom.

"Give up Bloom! You can't escape!" Sky yelled. Bloom started to laugh, confusing the group.

"You can't catch someone who isn't here! I'm a Dark Matter warrior that was modeled after the Great Bloom of Domino and sent here to distract you all. She and Baltor probably have the Agador Box already!" With that, the 'Bloom' dissentigrated in front of them.

"Come on girls, we need to get to the museme." Layla yelled out. With that the Winx and Specialists started toward the museme.

**In the forest outside of Magix, Before the Council meeting:**

Bloom used her powers to create a copy of herself.

"Wow if I didn't know any better, I would think it was you." Baltor stated.

"Now, go to the Council meeting and cause a scene. Keep their attention as long as you can." Bloom said. After that the clone walked off.

"Now to the museme. Lets go." With that Bloom and Baltor teleported to separate places in the museme. Baltor was to fight his way from the front door to the box as a distraction. Bloom, using an invisibility spell to just walk up and take the box.

She made it to the room with ease, but of course it wasn't going to be that easy. The room was filled with guards. The moment she moved the box, they would all attack. The moment she took one down the rest would attack.

She was standing next to the box when the Winx and Specialists entered the room. Tecna went over to a button on the wall. With that, a shield activated around the box trapping Bloom.

'Oh no they know I'm here!' Bloom thought, but the group just got into a formation around the room.

'Wow, they don't even know that they have me trapped. This is just embarising.' Bloom then heard an explosion.

"It's Baltor! He's coming for the box!" Stella yelled as the group got ready for the fight.

Baltor then entered the room, alone. 'Where is that girl? She was suppost to get that box before I got this far?'

Sky noticed his confused look. "Where's Bloom?!" Sky asked in his own confusion.

"I honestly don't know. Bloom! Are you in here?" Baltor yelled out.

"This is soo embarising! I'm trapped in here!" Bloom yelled as she became visible.

Baltor started laughing. "How did this happen?!" He asked in between laughs.

"I'll tell you if you get me out of here!" Bloom yelled in aggravation.

Baltor took one step foward and the guards charged. He took them all out with ease, but got hit by the girls. Baltor focused on his defence, not able to free Bloom.

Baltor hit Brandon sending him flying. Stella then attacked but Baltor deflected it toward Bloom trying to free her, but the attack had no effect.

Nabu got a good hit on Baltor that threw him across the room. As he tried to get up, the girls started a convergence spell to destroy him. Baltor was barly able to transport away in time. With him gone, the group turned their attention to Bloom.

Bloom put a small shield around the box and let her magic out in an explosion. The shield withstood the blast, but it destroyed the pedistal and the floor under her. With the floor gone it revealed that the shield went completely around the area.

"Bloom calm down." Sky said calmly.

"No! He just left me here!" Bloom yelled as she tried to shoot Sky, but it was stopped by the shield.

"Bloom the shield absorbes magic. You won't penetrate it." Tecna yelled.

"Bloom he abandoned you. We won't abandon you sweetie." Flora said.

"I know you all won't. But for my plan to kill Baltor requires the box." Bloom said as she glanced at the box.

The group was confused for a minute till Tecna spoke out. "We did brake the spell on Eraklyon, and she's decieving Baltor!"

"Or she's fooling us know to get out." Layla stated.

Bloom then closed her eyes. When she opened them they were cyan. "Please I know I'm asking for a leap of faith, but you guys need to trust me." A tear the fell from her eye. "I'm so close to finishing this, but the means to get it done have made it so no one trust me."

"I think we should trust her." Stella stated, shocking the group.

"I agree." Sky stated.

"Alright we'll let her go, but if this bites us in the ass later, we know who to blame." Tecna said as she walked over to the button. She pressed it and the shield deactivated.

Bloom walked over to Sky and kissed him. "Thank you."

She then turned and gave all the girls hugs. "I miss you all."

"We miss you too. Good luck!" Stella said as Bloom walked to the box. She then teleported to their hideout.

"Well, lets go tell Faragonda about this." Sky said as they left.

**In Their Hideout:**

Baltor was recovering from the battle when there was a bright light. He saw that Bloom arrived, with the box!

"Bastard! Why did you leave me?!" Bloom yelled as she dropped the box in his lap.

"If I stayed, they would have killed me!" Baltor yelled.

"Ya but if you would have pushed the STUPID LITTLE BUTTON I could have helped you!" Bloom yelled.

"You have a point. Hey how did you Hher the box?" He replied.

"Simple, I appealed to their sympathy!" Bloom said

"Alright. So what are we going to do next?" Baltor replied.

"Shut up and get packing. In the morning we attack Alfea." Bloom said.

**Author's note: Hey sorry this chapter took me all day. I had a bad day and couldn't focus. But I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.**

**Please review with your opinions, I would like to hear all of you thoughts on the story. :)**


	10. The Gift Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here we go again! Were almost done! Thank you all who reviewed and supported this story.**

Chapter 10

Bloom and Baltor teleported to Alfea. They were right outside the main gate. The barrier was active.

"Well either they are expecting us or they're just paranoid now. Either way this is going to be difficult to get past." Baltor stated.

"Baltor, you of all people should know by now that my power is limitless! Give me the box!" Bloom yelled, slightly aggravated. Baltor handed her the box and she walked up to the barrier. She placed her hand on the barrier. She started to glow a bright orange, and after a few moments the barrier was completely obliterated.

"Now Baltor, don't kill many of them while I'm gone. They may end as useful allies." As Bloom said that she teleported away.

Faragonda, the Winx, and the Specialists were in her office.

"Girls I still don't know if it were a good idea to let her go with the box." Faragonda said in a quiet but stern tone.

"We know Ms. Faragonda, but I think she was telling us the truth." Stella said.

"I know you all want to believe that Bloom is on our side, but we just do not know. Until she has defeated Baltor and actually comes back to us we can't take anymore chances by just her word." Faragonda said with a slight hint of sadness.

Sky was looking out the window when he saw the barrier fall. "Oh no! They're attacking Alfea! The barrier is down!" With that they ran to the quad.

Oritel and Mariam were in his study talking. "Oritel I hope this whole situation is resolved soon. The thought of my sweet Bloom with that monster hasn't left my mind since it started."

"I know, it's the same for me. If we could find their hideout then we could end it." Oritel replied. Suddenly the the computer activated.

"What is it Oritel?" Mariam asked.

"It's an automatic emergency message from Alfea. The barrier is down from an attacker." Oritel answered.

"It must be Baltor and Bloom!" Mariam yelled.

"Then lets go to Alfea and help them!" Oritel yelled as they both ran out the room. A few minutes they met in the main hall. Oritel was in his armor and Mariam was in her normal attire.

"Do you have the magical amulet?" Oritel asked.

"Yes it's here. Now lets go save our daughter!" Mariam yelled as they teleported to Alfea.

The group composing of Faragonda, the Winx, and the Specialists made it to the quad. They saw that the students were in a confused frenzy. They all calmed down when they saw that the group and the falcuilty getting ready for the invaders. They all looked as the gates opened to reveal Baltor, alone.

"Where's Bloom?!" Sky yelled.

"Wow, I think that is the question I have been asked the most this past month." Baltor stated.

'Wait, he dosen't have the box. Bloom must be taking Alfea's spells!' Faragonda thought. "Girls stop Bloom from taking the spells!" She ordered. With that the Winx flew into the school, toward the library.

Once they got to the library they saw that Bloom wasn't there, but she had been. The books and scrolls were robbed of all their magic.

"We're too late!" Stella yelled.

"For here yes, but if we hurry we might get to the Hall of Enchantment in time!" Musa yelled. They decided to transport to Faragonda's office. They saw that the mirror to the Hall was opened.

"Lets get in there and stop Bloom!" Layla yelled as they entered the Hall. They came down to see Bloom taking the magic from the last scroll in the Hall.

"Well well, your all just a little too late to stop me!" Bloom yelled as she teleported out of the Hall. The group then teleported to the quad.

Faragonda, the falcuilty, and the Specialists were fighting Baltor when Bloom appeared next to him in the air.

"I got the spells Baltor!" She yelled as she laughter evilly. The Winx then appeared next to the deffence force. Oritel and Mariam also appeared behind Bloom and Baltor.

"Now with all this power, I really don't need you Baltor." With that, Bloom raised her hand and Baltor couldn't move. The two of them then floated down to the ground where Baltor was on his knees facing the croud and Bloom was standing behind him.

"Bloom, what are you doing?!" Baltor asked in anger.

"I'm doing what you have been teaching me this whole time, taking power!" Bloom yelled as a flaming dark matter sword appeared in her hand. She slashed at his right arm, severing it half way between his shoulder and his elbow. He cried out in pain as

Bloom walked over to left side. She slashed down, severing his are at the shoulder. She then walked in front of him, seeing fear and anger in his eyes. A second sword appeared in her other hand. She crossed them in an x and placed them is Baltor's neck. Then with all her strength, pushed both swords outwards. Baltor's head landed next to his body on the ground in a pool of blood.

Bloom turned to see the terrified and horror filled faces. "This is what happens to those who oppose me, or betray me like that scum did." Bloom said as she motioned to the disassembled corspe.

Bloom then felt a pair of hands holding her. She tried to brake free but was unable to. She then saw Mariam walk in front of her.

"Bloom if you don't struggle this will be much easier." Mariam said softly as she pulled a strange amulet out. At the sight of it Bloom started to struggle more. After a while, Mariam finally got it around Bloom's neck. The amulet started to glow and Bloom immediately calmed down. Mariam then focused her magic and touched her head.

Total darkness. That was all Bloom could see. With a flash of light, she saw Mariam appear.

"Mother!" Bloom yelled as she ran toward her mother. "Where are we?"

"Bloom we are in the deepest part of your soul. I used the amulet to channel my magic into you so I could travel here." Mariam answered.

"Mom you need to stop me. I can't overcome the darkness." Bloom said in a weak and sad tone.

"One of the reasons I'm here is to see if you are still truly good or evil. I'm relieved to see that you are still our kind daughter." Mariam said.

"I've done horrible things, how can I still be the same?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom what you did under the influence of evil does not define who you really are." Mariam said as she walked over and hugged Bloom to comfert her.

"Bloom do you know anyway to go beyond your Evilix so you can get away from the darkness." To Mariam's question an idea popped into her head.

"There is, the challenge for the Lightix." Bloom said.

"Bloom do what you need to do. We all will support you." Mariam said.

"When you end the spell, take the Agador Box and open it. Let all the spells go. We don't want her getting them." Bloom said.

The last part confused Mariam. 'Who was she talking about?'

The spell ended and Mariam found herself back in the real world. She grabbed the box and took the amulet off of Bloom.

"Mariam what are you doing?" Oritel asked.

"Trust me and trust Bloom in what she's doing." With that Mariam opened the box, releasing the spells back to their realms.

Bloom then started to glow brightly, blinding everyone. When the light disappeared, they saw TWO Blooms on the ground. One was in Blooms normal blue and white stripped top with the hearts. The ruffled blue skirt and the knee high socks with the high heeled boots. But the second Bloom had Black highlights in her hair and all of her cloths were black and red. It was obvious that one was Bloom and the other was Dark Bloom.

Suddenly there was a loud, deep voice that yelled out. "Let the Challenge of The Lightix BEGIN!"

The two Blooms stood up and turned towards each other and transformed. Dark Bloom transformed into her Evilix and had amber cat eyes, but Bloom had blue normal eyes and transformed into a different fairy form. It was a tight fiting blue and pink dress. Pink in the chest and at the hips; blue in the abdomen. The bottom split in a V-shape at her knees and split upwards ending 5in below the waist. Along the bottom is a transparent pink silk that makes a cape like extension at the end of the dress. She has transparent blue gloves to her elbows. She had a blue silk neck strap that connected to the dress, giving the dress support. She also had the blue silk as straps at the higher parts of her arms connecting to the sides of the dress. She had blue and punk silk slippers. All parts of the outfit were sparkly. Her wings looked like her Enchatix wings but more rounded. They were a base blue but had small pink hearts that formed a larger heart.

As soon as they were both transformed, they started to fight. They both had the same powers and if it were not for the cloths and the eyes, they were identical. Bloom would send an attack and Dark Bloom would block it. Dark Bloom would send an attack and Bloom would block it.

Bloom then noticed that the group was determined to see this fight in person dispite the danger. She decided to put a shield around them for protection. As she finished she was hit by a blast from Dark Bloom. Bloom fell from the sky, hit the shield, then landed on the ground with a loud thump.

The group knew she was tiered, both of them. Dark Bloom landed and had to catch her breath as Bloom tried to get off the ground. She was able to get up as Dark Bloom came over. Dark Bloom created a flaming dark matter sword. She then approached the weakened fairy, ready to finish her off.

As Dark Bloom swong her sword Bloom moved to the left avoiding the attack. Bloom then created a dark matter dagger as she lunged her left hand toward Dark Bloom'd side. Dark Bloom wasn't able to move quick enough due to exhaustion. The dagger stabbed into her side and Dark Bloom fell.

Around the two a dozen dark robed figures appeared. They raised their hands toward the two and a blinding light appeared. Once the light faded, there was just one Bloom. She was still in her Lightix form, but laying on the ground.

The same mysterious voice spoke again, "Congradulations! You have completed the Challenge and earned your Lightix and its full powers. You are the first to earn it in three millennia. You should be proud, Princess Bloom of Domino." And with that Bloom transformed back into her normal cloths and fainted.

**One Week Later**

Bloom awoke in her room in Domino two days ago. Since then everyone in the Winx, the Specialists, and Faragonda visited her. She welcomed all of them, but only one of them she didn't want to see. Sky. The visit didn't go well. Bloom felt bad for everything she did to him, but he could tell that there was more to it than that. He was persistent on finding out and it was making her relive it in her mind over and over again.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in!" Bloom yelled. Sky then entered.

"Bloom I wish you would tell me what is bothering you." He said in the sweetist voice he could. He then walked over to her bed and sat next to her.

"Fine you want to know, i'll tell you. I don't want to be around you right now because with everything I did to you I feel that you don't dude eve someone like me." She said while doing her best to hold back tears.

"But Bloom you are the best person for me. I love you and I will always love you." Sky said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I thrived to break your heart several times, I manipulated your feelings, for goodness sakes I tried to burn your palace to the ground and execute your father!" Bloom yelled as she started to let the tears flow.

"Bloom you were under the influence of the darkness, it's not your fault." Sky said trying to comfert his lover.

"But Sky, I enjoyed it." With that she really started to cry.

"Bloom, if it were actually you that felt that way then you wouldn't be upset about it now." Sky said.

Mariam entered to investigate the sound of someone crying. She walked over and sat on the other side of Bloom on the bed.

Knowing how upset Bloom was over her actions she put together why she was crying. "Bloom you couldn't help what you did. We are here for you."

"Thank you." Bloom said as she started to stop crying.

"Bloom I have something that I hope you still will think as yours." With that Sky pulled out her engagement ring.

"Sky of corse I will still marry you." Bloom said. Sky then put the ring back on the finger.

"Ya know what. I learned something from this." Bloom stated.

"What?" Sky asked.

"It's a ton of fun to mess with you a little here and there." Bloom said as she hugged Sky.

"Also I have an idea. Lets get everyone together and go the the Frutie Music Bar for the rest of the day. I'm ready to get out of bed and get active." Bloom said

"Sounds like a great idea. I'll start calling everyone." Sky said as he got up. Bloom then went to her closet to choose what to wear.

**One Hour Later/ Fruttie Music Bar:**

Bloom and Sky appeared outside the Fruttie Music Bar. They walked in and found everyone else was already here.

"Wow it didn't take you all too long to get here." Bloom stated.

"Well ya! It's out first full group outing since this all started!" Stella then ran up to Bloom and hugged her.

"Did I tell you that I missed you?" Stella asked.

"I think it came up a few times." Bloom joked.

"Well who's ready for a good old time!" Bloom yelled as they all entered the Fruttie Music Bar.

**Author's Note: Sorry that I'm posting this Chapter so late. I had a long day. But anyways there is the end to this story. Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Thank you Midnight Lost for all the advise and thank you ALL for the support. Hope to see you all reading my other stories that I will start writing ASAP!**

**Goodbye for now! Please Review!**


End file.
